


Torture

by Cactus_Hugs



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Friendship, Oneshot, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactus_Hugs/pseuds/Cactus_Hugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Clare takes Eli and Adam shopping? A bit of torture thats what. Mostly Clare/Eli/Adam friendship but there is a smidge of Eclare if you look closely. Just a short little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

Eli POV

This was not how I wanted to spend his weekend.

What started out as the three of us hanging out quickly turned downhill when Clare asked a 'small' request.

"Can we stop at the mall real quick?" That was nearly four hours ago. Supposedly she needed to get a shirt for a project she had to do. And, although I had absolutely no idea how a school project required a new shirt, I went along with it (not really able to say no to her easily) and we stopped at the mall.

It didn't take her a long time to find the shirt she wanted, but the real problem was when she asked our advice on it. Stupid Adam had to comment on it, showing that he actually knew about clothing which I guess he would. His mom probably took him shopping a lot when he was younger.

Well Clare found a new shopping buddy and decided that a half hour at the mall wasn't enough so now her I am sitting in the shoe section of this one store, whose name I don't care enough to know.

"So which shoe goes better with the outfit?" Clare asked having two different shoes on.

"I don't know the one on the left," I said bored out of my mind.

"The one on the right goes better," Adam said in an equally bored tone. Apparently while he was good when it came to shopping, he despised it so he was just as bored as I was.

"Clare can we please go," Adam begged. He should, he got us in this mess.

"Don't worry I am almost done," She said as she put on another pair of shoes.

"You said that twenty minutes ago" I pointed out. I hate this so much.

"Kill me," Adam said to me.

"Gladly" I replied back "I hate you so much right now"

"Its not my fault," he said. It so was his fault.

"Adam" Clare requested.

"Left but the ones before where better" he told her "and you better get them or I am going to leave without you"

"How you don't have a car or car keys," I told him

"Yes I do I stole yours," And lo and behold he held up my car keys. Probably stole them so that I wouldn't be able to ditch him if I decided to leave.

"Ok boys I'm ready" Finally! My god how many pairs of shoes did she try on?

"About time!" Adam says

Well that was all fine and dandy except for the fact that it took like another fifteen minutes for her to pay and get out the door.

"I really owe you guys. Thank you so much" Clare gushed. As it was I was holding two of her bags. Always have to be a gentleman. Stupid chivalry.

"Yeah, yeah, well make you pay us back lets just get out of her" Adam told her.

I could see the mall doors until I heard the five worst words of all time.

"Oh thats a cute skirt" Clare said looking in the window of some store.

And the torture continues.


End file.
